Special Present
by Panda Qingdao
Summary: Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuktikan cintaku. Percayalah. WARNING INSIDE! [JONGLO] [M] [ONESHOT] [BAP] [Yaoi boyXboy]


**Tittle : Special Present**

 **Rated :  
M**

 **Cast :  
Choi Junhong  
Moon Jongup**

 **Genre :  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **WARNING !**

 **NC LEMON! PWP! DLDR! TYPO BERTEBARAN! YAOI !**

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda sedang memandangi langit malam penuh bintang dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Surai dark-blue nya yang tampak berantakan tertiup angin. Bola matanya yang bersinar bagaikan cahaya bulan namun dibalik itu terpancar kesedihan seperti kegelapan malam. Sesekali dia menghela nafas panjang dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Jongup _hyung_ ,"

Junhong memejamkan matanya sesaat dan teringat sesosok pria yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Tidak. Tapi dihatinya juga.

Dia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan melirik kearah jam yang berada dimeja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Matanya melihat kearah benda-benda yang tak jauh dari sana. Dengan perlahan dia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja kecil itu.

Terdapat banyak benda diatasnya. Itu semua adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari teman-teman dan keluarganya.  
Junhong tersenyum melihat semua hadiah yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang menyayangi dan disayanginya. Mereka begitu perhatian padanya.

Tapi entah kenapa Junhong merasa ada yang kurang. Walaupun orang-orang yang disayanginya selalu ada disisinya dan menghiburnya, tetap saja ada sebuah lubang yang hilang diantaranya.

Itu semua karena ada seseorang yang selalu ditunggu kepulangannya.  
Seseorang yang selalu dikejarnya. Yang membuat dirinya lebih berarti. Seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merasa kesal, tapi karena itulah hari-harinya menyenangkan. Seseorang yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar apabila berada didekatnya. Seseorang yang membuat suhu tubuh Junhong meningkat hanya dengan bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuhnya yang dingin.

Junhong sangat merindukan sosok orang yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya itu.

"Jongupie _hyung_ ,"

"Junhong-ah,"

Junhong tersentak ketika mendengarnya. Suara yang berat dengan nada datar namun terasa hangat yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang telah terpatri jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Junhong ingin segera menoleh kearah suara tersebut tetapi ia begitu takut. Takut bahwa yang didengarnya tadi hanyalah ilusinya semata. Ilusi diantara semua mimpi yang ada dipikirannya.

Rasa dihati yang membuat kinerja otaknya melambat.

Suaranya seolah tercekat.

"Jongupie _hyung_ , benarkah itu? Kau?"

"Junhongiee,"  
Kembali suara itu membuat jantungnya seolah terkoyak. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki, dia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Disana.

Dihadapannya, berdiri sesosok pria bermata sipit dan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya dengan kulit gelap nan pucatnya. Surai dirty-blonde nya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Namun dilihat dari manapun ia tampak mempesona.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Tak salah lagi. Orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah Jongup, Moon Jongup. Sosok yang selalu ada sebagai seorang sahabat dan seorang kakak baginya.  
Dan juga... pria yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Kenapa?" Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benaknya. Semua berputar dalam pikirannya. Tapi hanya satu kata itu saja yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Satu kata ambigu yang mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkannya.

"Kenapa, _hyung_?"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan serta bahagia yang membuncah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

-Jongup POV-

Seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya. Tapi diantara itu semua, terpancar kerinduan yang amat mendalam.

"Jongupie _hyung_ , kenapa?"  
Lagi, suaranya menyebut namaku dan mengucapkan kata itu. Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Jari-jari putihku menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang mulus. Bisa kurasakan sesaat tubuhnya tersentak ketika tangan dinginku bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya yang memiliki suhu lebih tinggi dariku.

"Jongup _hyung_ , Ke-Kenapa?"

"Ssshh! Tenanglah," Aku menempelkan jari telunjukku pada bibirnya mencoba menghentikan sejenak lirihannya.

Aku tak ingin lagi mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama. Sebuah kata yang memiliki banyak arti dari perasaan dirinya, tetapi tak dapat diselesaikannya. Sungguh. Aku mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tak perlu lagi ia ucapkan. Aku sudah mengerti hanya dengan melihat kilauan di dalam bola  
mata indahnya.

Kutarik pelan kepalanya agar mata kami bertemu.

Ya, keindahan di dalam bola mata itu tak berubah.  
Tidak. Kini jauh lebih indah. Dimatanya terpantul bayangan akan diriku. Di dalam matanya hanya ada aku. Aku yang penuh kekurangan ini.

"Jongupie _hyung_!"

Aku tak membiarkannya melanjutkan yang ingin diucapkannya. Kubungkam bibir sexy-nya dengan bibir tipisku. Kurasakan dirinya yang seolah membeku. Matanya berkilat tak mempercayai apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Aku, Moon Jongup menciumnya. Tapi aku tahu dia menikmatinya. Kurasakan bibir lembutnya yang pasrah. Tak lama kulepaskan tautan bibir kami.

"Jo-jongup _hyung_ ,"

" _Saengil chukkahamnida_ , Junhong-ah,"

Seketika itu juga matanya terbelalak kaget. Aku tersenyum padanya.  
Senyuman tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.  
Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah dibalik kedua tangannya. Manis.

"Jongupie _hyung_ ,"

Lagi, Junhong merapalkan kata itu bagaikan mantra. Aku memeluk dirinya yang terpaku. Aku tahu dia sangat terkejut dengan sikapku ini padanya. Seorang Moon Jongup memeluk seorang namja setelah menciumnya.

Dimanakah Moon Jongup yang pemalu dan pendiam itu? Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang ingin kulakukan saat ini. Tak peduli seperti apa diriku dulu. Aku hanya ingin dirinya. Memeluk dirinya yang telah lama kurindukan.  
Merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku agar dia dapat kumiliki walaupun hanya sekejap saja.

-Normal POV-

Junhong membeku ditempatnya. Setelah mencium dirinya, kini Jongup memeluk tubuh ramping didepannya tersebut.  
Sungguh. Junhong tidak mengerti dengan kedatangan dan sikap yang tiba-tiba dari Moon Jongup ini.

'Apa maksud dari kedatangan Jongup _hyung_ setelah sekian lama pergi? Apa ia akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi? Kenapa Jongup _hyung_ menciumku? Kenapa senyumnya begitu indah? Kenapa dia memelukku? Kenapa sikapnya tiba-tiba berubah? Apa maksud dari semuanya?' Batin Junhong dipenuhi tanda tanya besar.

Tapi, Junhong tidak keberatan dengan itu semua.  
Sosok yang selalu dinantinya kini ada dihadapannya.  
Menyentuhnya, menciumnya, dan memeluknya.  
Aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan ingin terus seperti ini.

"Junhong-ah, aku mencintaimu," bisik Jongup lembut. Junhong kembali dikejutkan oleh kata-kata namja dihadapannya ini.

"Pergi!" lirih Junhong sambil mendorong tubuh Jongup dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Jongup memandang wajah Junhong yang tertutupi poni.

"Pergi... pergilah," gumam Junhong sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Jongup.

"Jika kau kembali hanya untuk pergi lagi. Sebaiknya kau tidak kembali saja, aku benci melihatmu," lirihnya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Jongup dengan kuat.

Tangannya gemetaran.

"Junhong-ah,"

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara. Junhong tak meresponnya. Dengan perlahan Jongup menundukkan wajah Junhong agar berhadapan dengannya. Ekspresi wajahnya membuat hati  
Jongup seakan teriris. Air mata bening berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Semua perasaannya seolah bercampur menjadi satu. Jongup tahu bahwa dirinya memang salah. Salah karena telah menyakiti dan meninggalkan orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Junhong-ah," nada penyesalan terdengar jelas dari setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Dengan lembut Jongup mengecup puncak kepala Junhong. Ia memejamkan matanya sehingga butiran air matanya terjatuh dengan lembut.

"Jongup _hyung_ ,"

"Aku tahu. Aku tak pantas mengatakannya, aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang terlambat menyadari perasaan ini dan malah mencoba menghindarinya," ucapnya sambil memandang tajam kedalam bola mata emerald Junhong.

"Cih! Pembohong," dengus Junhong setelah mendengar penuturan namja tampan didepannya.

"Ne... Bohong jika aku tak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Bohong jika aku tak ingin menyentuhmu dengan tangan kotorku ini. Bohong jika aku tak menginginkan dirimu yang indah ini hanya untuk diriku sepenuhnya. Sungguh. Hanya kau yang aku cintai, Junhongiee,"

Mata itu terbelalak karena terkejut. Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, sensasi bibir lembut menggoda telah membungkam mulutnya.  
Tak percaya Junhong menciumnya.

-Junhong POV-

Aku tahu itu.

Aku percaya padamu, Jongup _hyung_.

Sinar matamu telah meyakinkanku.

Maaf. Maafkan aku telah meragukanmu.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kau sungguh-sungguh. Tapi aku begitu takut. Takut jika aku tersakiti karenamu. Entah kenapa perasaan ini jadi menghantuiku. Aku terlalu banyak bermimpi tentangmu sehingga mengaburkan bayanganmu yang sesungguhnya dalam diriku.

Sungguh.

Maafkan diriku ini yang telah menjadi seorang pengecut.  
Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan bibirku darinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_. Jangan meninggalkanku," ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya aku dapat mengatakannya. Kata-kata yang sudah lama kusimpan untuknya. Terhalang oleh rasa penyesalan dalam diriku dan janji yang kubuat. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku benar telah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," ucapnya yang juga tersenyum lembut.

"Jonguppie _hyung_ ,"

Jongup _hyung_ memeluk pinggangku perlahan dan kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dileher putihnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada diriku, memutus jarak diantara kita. Menyatukan bibir dinginnya dengan bibirku. Menciumku penuh kelembutan.

Jongup _hyung_ menjilat bibirku, dan perlahan aku membuka sedikit bibirku agar dia dapat menjelajahi setiap rongga mulutku. Setelah puas menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulutku, ia mulai menggoda lidahku untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Aku pasrah mengikuti 'permainan' nya.

Ia selalu yang mendominasi, mungkin Jongup _hyung_ kalah dalam hal tinggi badan namun tak kusangka ia ahli dalam hal seperti ini. IYKWIM.

Tanpa kusadari, tangan dinginnya telah menyusup kedalam bajuku dan membelai lembut punggungku.  
Tangan lainnya meremas bokongku dengan lembut diatas celanaku. Perbuatannya ini membuatku tersentak dan mengerang tertahan diantara ciuman.

"Nnn... Ngh... Hmm,"

Jongup _hyung_ melepaskan ciumannya hingga saliva yang menghubungkan antara lidah kami pun terputus. Mata kami saling beradu. Kulihat didalam matanya yang tajam terdapat bayangan diriku. Dia memandangku penuh akan sirat cinta. Jongup hyung mencintaiku.

Jongup _hyung_ mencium setiap jenjang leherku, tak sulit baginya untuk mencapai leherku bahkan kini ia mulai menggigit pelan membuat kissmark disana-sini. Menandai bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Kau juga milikku, _hyung_.

"Ahh.. Jonghh.. Uphh.. _Hyunghhh_ ,"

"Milikku," gumamnya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Junhongie,"

" _Hyunghh_.. Shhh.. Ngg.. Akuhh.. AH~"

Aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan menggunakan tangan kananku. Aku tak ingin suaraku terdengar hingga keluar.  
Ini semua karena tangan Jongup hyung yang tengah meraba tonjolan didadaku. Tangan satunya meremas bokongku seolah menggoda.

Tangan kiriku mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh, tapi tak bisa.

Rasanya tenagaku lemas saat disentuhnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan suaramu? Perdengarkan suara indahmu padaku, Junhongiee," bisiknya dengan nada seduktif.

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku karena pasti wajahku saat ini sangat merah. Jongup hyung menyebalkan.

Dia terus saja menggodaku. Hentikan!

Tiba-tiba tangan kirinya menarik tangan kananku yang sedang menutupi mulutku dari suara desahanku yang akan keluar. Aku bernafas lega ternyata tangan kanannya sudah tidak bermain-main didadaku.

"Junhongiee, akan kutujukan padamu, apa itu arti cinta,"

"Ahh... Jongup _hyung_ ," desahku.

DEG!

"AAH~"

Aku mengerang ketika tangan kanan Jongup-hyung menyentuh sesuat diantara selangkanganku.  
Menggoda benda itu walaupun masih terbalut celana. Aku hanya bisa mendesah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu darinya.

"Shh~ Ah... _Hyung_ Ja-Jangan..."

"Jangan? Benarkah yang kau katakan? Tapi tubuhmu tidak berkata demikian,"

"Uhhh... Hhnn.. Ja-Jangan menggodaku... Ah...Jongupiee~ Oh~"

-Normal POV-

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Aku hanya ingin memanjakanmu-" bisiknya lembut sambil menjilat telinga Junhong, "Memanjakan hati dan tubuhmu yang haus akan sentuhan dariku. Kau menginginkan ini sejak lama, bukan?" ucap Jongup lagi.

"A-Aku... Ngh... Tidak... Ah..."

"Benarkah? Tapi 'disini'..." ucapnya sambil meremas 'sesuatu' diselangkangan Junhong.

"AAAAHH~ Jongupph _hyung_ ~" erangnya penuh kenikmatan.

"Sudah bergairah, sayang," bisik Jongup menggoda.

'Aku tak bisa berkata apa pun lagi. Mungkin benar yang dikatakan Jongup _hyung_ , Aku sudah lama menginginkan hal ini. Tubuh ini telah mengkhianati pikiranku'

Dia memang ingin disentuh oleh Jongup.  
Kerinduan tak hanya pada hatinya, tapi juga tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba Junhong mencium Jongup.  
Membuat Jongup sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba darinya.

"Jongup _hyung_ ~ Please~ touch me... more," pinta Junhong dengan wajah yang merona.

Jongup terdiam memandang wajah manis Junhong. Tak menyangka jika Junhong akan berkata seperti itu. Sejak tadi ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga.

Junhong yang biasanya ceria ternyata bisa berubah menjadi manja seperti ini, tapi bukan berarti Jongup tidak menyukainya yang seperti ini.

Pribadi Junhong yang manja menampakan dirinya yang berbeda. Junhong yang saat ini terlihat sangat menggairahkan dimata Jongup.

" _As your wish, baby_ ~" ucap Jongup disertai senyuman dibibirnya, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Jongup kembali mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Memeluk tubuh Junhong dengan lembut.  
Membawanya dalam sensasi yang memabukan.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Jongup menggendong Junhong keatas ranjangnya. Saling melumat satu sama lain untuk dapat lebih merasakan lawannya. Junhong melepaskan ciuman yang diberikan Jongup, kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya seakan oksigen dibumi ini akan segera habis.

Sedangkan Jongup kini tengah mencoba menyingkap baju yang dikenakan oleh Junhong.  
Tampak dada seksi dengan dua tonjolan kecil menggoda yang telah mengeras.

Jongup menyeringai.

"Eughh... Jonguppie,"

Suara desahan Junhong seolah membuat Jongup gila dan hilang kendali. Suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan memohon untuk meminta lebih.

Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jongup juga telah menginginkan hal ini sejak lama. Tapi dia ingin menikmati momen ini dengan perlahan.

Walaupun dia begitu menginginkan Junhong menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, tapi dia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Tak ingin terbakar oleh nafsu birahi begitu saja.

Ia tak ingin menjadi budak nafsu dihadapan orang yang dicintainya yang kini dapat disentuhnya.

"Bersabarlah, Junhong-ah. Biarkan kita menikmati setiap waktu yang ada. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu dengan diriku yang tak terkendali nantinya. Aku tak ingin melakukannya denganmu hanya karena nafsu yang menguasaiku, tapi juga cinta," ucap Jongup lembut sambil menyentuh wajah Junhong.

Junhong memandang jauh kedalam bola mata onyx Jongup. Ada begitu banyak cinta untuknya disana. Ia tak perlu takut lagi akan ketulusan cinta Jongup padanya. Dia menggenggam tangan putih Jongup yang berada diwajahnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Arraseo, _hyung_. Perlakukan sesuai keinginanmu,"

" _Saranghae_ ,"

Jongup mencium bibir tipis Junhong dengan lembut. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongup. Jari-jari dingin Jongup bermain-main di kedua tonjolan dada Junhong.  
Membuat kekasihnya mengerang tertahan.  
Tangan Junhong meremas rambut blonde Jongup seakan menjadi pelampiasan kenikmatan yang diterimanya, menekan tengkuk Jongup untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia ingin lebih merasakan Jongup setelah lama terpisah dan kini dapat menyentuhnya.

Jongup melepas ciumannya dan kini beralih ke leher Junhong. Mencium ditempat sensitif Junhong dan membuat lebih banyak tanda disana.

"Ah~ Jongup~ _hyunggg_ ,"

" _You're mine_ , Junhongie. Kali ini takkan ku biarkan kau lepas lagi," gumam Jongup namun tentu saja masih bisa didengar oleh Junhong.

"A-Ah... Jonguppie~ Ah... Ngh,"

Lidah nakal Jongup semakin gencar bermain di nipple kanan dan tangannya mencubit dan memelintir nipple kiri milik Junhong. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Junhong mendesah keenakan, tapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya merona karena menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Jongup dan juga karena malu.

Jongup menarik tangan Junhong yang menutup akses desahan seksinya.

"Jangan sembunyikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya dariku, Junhong-ah. Keluarkan semua perasaanmu selama ini padaku, akan kubayar semuanya mulai saat ini,"

"Ahh... Jo-Jongupie~... Aku... Nhh... Ngh,"

"Ya seperti itu, _baby_ ,"

Perlahan Jongup membuka celana yang menutupi sesuatu yang keras didalamnya. Melucuti semuanya sehingga tampaklah kejantanan Junhong yang telah menegang berwarna kemerahan dengan cairan bening diujungnya.

Jongup menyeringai -lagi-.

Disentuhnya ujung kejantanan Junhong dengan ibu jarinya membuat si empu tersentak kaget.  
Dengan sangat pelan tangan nakal Jongup memijit benda keras yang ukurannya tak lebih besar dari miliknya tersebut.

"Hyaah... _Hyungie_ ~ A-Ah... Euhh... Ng... Jongup _hyungg_ ,"

Wajah Junhong yang merona dengan keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya terlihat begitu indah... dan menggoda.

Suara desahan yang dikeluarkannya bagaikan sebuah lagu yang mengalun lembut. Tubuhnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat menggeliat menggairahkan.

Jongup menyukainya. Ia menyukai Junhong apa adanya.  
Namun saat ini, Jongup melihat sosok yang berbeda dari biasanya yang ceria bagaikan matahari. Dirinya saat ini juga lebih indah.

" _Hyunggg_ ~ Ng... Ah... Ahng~ Kau... curang Eugghh," ucap Junhong disertai desahannya.

Jongup memandang namja manis didepannya dalam diam.  
Didalam bola mata itu tersirat akan gairah cinta.  
Ia ingin saling berbagi cinta dengannya.

Jongup tersenyum.

Jongup melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Membuatnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, sama seperti Junhong.

Junhong memandangi tubuh Jongup dari atas hingga bawah membuat wajahnya semakin merona. Kejantanan Jongup ternyata juga sudah menegang dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Jongup tahu akan gerak-gerik Junhong.

Jongup langsung menindih tubuh Junhong dan meraup bibir tipisnya dengan ganas.

"Kita lanjutkan, sayang,"

"AAH~ Jongup _hyung_ ,"

Kembali Junhong dibuatnya mengerang dengan memanjakan kejantanannya oleh tangan dingin Jongup.

Junhong melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Jongup. Membiarkan Jongup lebih memanjakannya, membawanya kealam mimpi yang nyata. Dunia baru yang akan mereka capai bersama.

"Jonguppie... Ahh... Ngh... A-Aku sudah... Haah... Ah..."

Jongup mempercepat tempo kocokan dikejantanan Junhong membuat desahan dan erangan yang dikeluarkannya semakin keras. Wajahnya memerah merasakan sensasi yang diberikan Jongup.

Jongup menikmati reaksi Junhong yang tampak terbakar gairah. Tubuh Junhong mengejang dan gemetar ketika puncak kenikmatan menguasai dirinya.

Cairannya tumpah membasahi tubuhnya dan mengotori tangan Jongup.

"HYAAAH~ _Hyung_ ,"

"Junhongie, lihatlah dirimu. Begitu menggairahkan," bisik Jongup tepat di belakang telinga Junhong sambil sesekali menggigit dan menjilatnya, membuat Junhong mengerang tertahan.

Jongup menjilati tubuh Junhong yang berlumur cairannya sendiri, mengecap rasa Junhong yang 'manis'. Satu jari tangan Jongup yang masih berlumur cairan kenikmatan dimasukan kedalam lubang sempit milik Junhong.

Tubuh Junhong tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jongup masih terus menjilati tubuh mulus tersebut.

Ia menambahkan satu jari lagi membuat Junhong mengerang kesakitan.

"Arhh... _Appoyo_ ,"

"Tenanglah, sayang. Ini tak akan lama,"

Jari-jari tangan Jongup bergerak perlahan didalam lubang sempit Junhong. Melakukan gerakan zig-zag agar lubang itu sedikit melebar. Jari ketiga dimasukan dan membuat Junhong kembali mengerang kesakitan.

"ARGGHH! _H-HYUNG_! Sa-Sakiiitt,"

"Junhongiee,"

Jongup mencium bibir Junhong sekedar membuat namja dibawahnya agar merasa nyaman.  
Dan tangan satunya memanjakan kejantanan Junhong kembali agar dia tidak terlalu merasakan rasa sakit ditubuh bawahnya.

Sementara itu ketiga jarinya yang berada didalam lubang Junhong terus bergerak maju mundur dan mencari titik terdalamnya yang akan membuat Junhong seolah melayang.

"AHH~"

Sepertinya Jongup menemukannya.  
Ia menyentuh lagi titik itu, Junhong kembali mengerang nikmat. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari sana. Mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang kenikmatan Junhong-nya.

"Bertahanlah, Junhongie. Ini akan sakit, tapi setelah itu aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Percayalah," ucap Jongup dengan lembut.

Junhong memandang kedalam bola mata coklat Jongup. Ia sungguh-sungguh mengucapkan hal itu, tersirat dari mata kelamnya.

Junhong pun tersenyum lembut dan menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Arraseo_ ,"

Jongup mengecup dahi Junhong dengan lembut, lalu mencium bibirnya. Ia menuntun tangan Junhong untuk memeluk lehernya.

"Tunjukan semua perasaanmu padaku sehingga aku punya alasan untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi... Selamanya,"

Junhong tersenyum lembut lalu mencium bibir dingin kekasih sipitnya itu.

Perlahan Jongup menuntun kejantanannya memasuki lubang sempit tersebut. Junhong tersentak karenanya.

"Hegh... A-Ah... Aa... Hhh... Jong.. Up _Hyungg_ ,"

"Junhh.. hongg Ngh,"  
Kejantanan Jongup yang berukuran luar biasa itu menerobos pertahanannya. Junhong merasa tubuhnya seolah terbelah menjadi dua.

Tanpa sadar kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk kulit punggung Jongup hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang menggenangi matanya. Jongup tak memperdulikan luka yang ada dipunggungnya.

Dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terbawa nafsu karena kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sensasi yang memabukan, tapi dia tidak boleh terlena begitu saja. Ia mengecup kedua mata Junhong yang tergenangi airmata.

Jongup menghentakan pinggulnya sehingga membuat Junhong mengerang begitu keras.

"AAAAAAHHH~ JONGUP _HYUNG_!"

Air mata berjatuhan dari kedua pelupuk mata mengalir dipipinya. Jongup langsung mencium bibir Junhong, tangannya memijit kejantanan Junhong dengan lembut. Berusaha membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhnya.

"Mianhae, Junhongie,"

"Jo-Jongup~ Ng... Tidak... Hhh... Ma-maafkan akuhh~ melukai... tubuhmu~ Ah..."

"Hn. Tak usah kau perdulikan,"

"Ta-Tapi... Ummphh~"

Jongup langsung membungkam bibir Junhong kembali.

"Sudahlah..." ucap Jongup, "Junhongie, bolehkah aku?"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, _hyung_ ," sahut Junhong sambil tersenyum.

Jongup menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya ujung kejantanannya yang masih berada didalamnya.

Junhong menarik nafasnya sesaat sebelum Jongup menghantam dirinya. Jongup menghentakkan kejantanannya dengan keras jauh kedalam tubuh Junhong sehingga membuatnya mengerang ketika kenikmatan menjalar ditubuhnya.

"HYAAAAHH~ JONGUPPHH... AAH~"

"Ngh... Junhong,"

Jongup kembali menghantam telak tubuh Junhong dengan keras. Mereka bergerak bersama dalam irama yang memabukan. Nafas beradu dengan cepat. Suara-suara desahan bagaikan lantunan sebuah lagu. Dalam gairah cinta yang membara, kini mereka dapat bersatu.

Sensasi kenikmatan yang membawa mereka kedalam dunia indah dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

Mencapai puncak dalam bercinta.

"Sa... AAH... Jongupp _hhyungg_ ~ _Saranghae_ ~ Ah... Ngh... Hhh..."

"Jun-junhong~ Hhh..."

Sudah beberapa kali Junhong mengeluarkan cairannya diatas tubuhnya dan Jongup.

Membuatnya melayang jauh bahkan melebihi apa yang disebut langit ketujuh. Indahnya dunia bagaikan mimpi seolah berputar dikepalanya.

Begitu juga dengan Jongup yang telah beberapa kali mengeluarkan benihnya jauh didalam tubuh Junhong. Ia merasa dirinya penuh akan Jongup.  
Tapi ini yang terakhir bagi mereka dalam berbagi cinta untuk malam ini.

Bagi Jongup meskipun sudah berulang kali dirinya kelelahan mencapai kenikmatan, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Junhong menghentikannya. Seakan malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersama orang yang dicintainya. Choi Junhong.

"Ah... Ah... Ngh... _H_ - _Hyung_... Lel-lahhh~ Haah... Ah... HYAAAHH~..."

"Junhong~... NGH..."

Puncak kenikmatan telah mereka capai yang terakhir kalinya untuk malam ini. Walaupun begitu, gairah cinta mereka belum padam.

Bahkan mungkin setelah ini akan semakin membara dalam memadu cinta.

Malam semakin larut. Tubuh Junhong begitu lemas dan kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat.

"Tidurlah," ucap Jongup lembut.

" _Saranghae, hyung_. Jangan tinggalkan aku nee," rengek Junhong.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Sekarang, tidurlah," ujar Jongup sambil mencium pucuk kepala Junhong lembut.

Jongup menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sebatas dada, lalu memeluk tubuh Junhong yang telah terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

Diperhatikannya namja 'manis' yang menampakan wajah damai itu. Pemuda inilah yang telah menarik hatinya dari kegelapan. Pemuda inilah yang telah mencintainya dengan tulus dan memberikan segalanya padanya. Hanya pemuda inilah satu-satunya cahaya penerang dalam kegelapan dirinya. Selamanya, takkan pernah lagi Jongup melepaskan hangatnya tangan yang kini digenggamnya.

Jongup mengecup bibir mungil Junhong dengan lembut.

" _Nado saranghae_. _Jaljayo_ , _baby_."

END

.

.

.

OMAKE

Sang mentari telah naik ke persinggahannya.  
Orang-orang telah beranjak dari kasur mereka dan melakukan keseharian masing-masing.

Namun, seorang namja manis saat ini masih betah bergelung dibawah selimut hangatnya kini ia merasa terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela apartemennya.

Junhong mengerjabkan matanya berulangkali mencoba membiasakan sinar tersebut dengan kedua matanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk sisi lain dari ranjangnya.

Kosong.

"Pasti yang semalam itu hanya mimpi," Rona merah menghias kedua pipinya saat mengingat mimpinya semalam. Ia segera memukul-mukul kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotor di otaknya.

"Jongup _hyung_ memang tidak akan kembali lagi," gumamnya.

Lama kelamaan airmata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya, "Hikss.. Jonguppie _hyung_ ,"

Muncullah sosok namja yang semalam ada bersamanya -dalam mimpi-

"Jonguppie _hyung_ ," panggilnya.

"Hm,"

"Benarkah itu kau, hyung. Apa ini nyata? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Jongup menyeringai.

"Ya, ini aku. Jika kau masih ragu, aku ada disini coba kau bangun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah cermin," Junhong dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan Jongup.

Ia mencoba bangun namun rasa perih menjalar dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesekali rintihan terdengar dari bibir tipisnya tersebut, membuat seringai dari seorang Moon Jongup semakin  
lebar.

Junhong berjalan menuju cermin kaca yang ada di kamarnya, ia amati baik-baik tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah dan kembali lagi ke atas.

'Ada yang berbeda dariku'  
Rambut yang sangat berantakan.  
Bibir yang agak bengkak.  
Ia hanya memakai boxer, seingatnya semalam dirinya memakai pakaian lengkap.  
Dan... apa itu? Ada bercak merah keunguan di leher dan juga dadanya.  
Jadi, yang semalam itu sungguhan. Junhong menoleh kepada sang pelaku utama yang menyebabkan dirinya bangun dari tidur dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Nee, aku jadi ingat betapa menggodanya dirimu semalam," ujar Jongup sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Junhong memerah mendengar perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Junhongiee, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan seperti tadi malam," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Junhong, Jongup segera menghempaskan tubuh kekasihnya ke ranjang.

"Tu-tunggu! _Hyung_! Ummpphhh!" Jongup langsung membungkam bibir Junhong dengan bibirnya.

-FIN-

 **A/N.  
FF pertamaku dengan cast member BAP, sebenernya mau bikin BangHim. Tapi malah kepikiran JongLo mulu, dan ini spesial buat Jello birthday *yeayyyy!**

 **Kalo ff nya gaje dan banyak typo.. maaf, tolong dimaklumi hehe... soalnya gue yang bikin aja gaje kkk~ jadi mohon bantuannya kalau ini masih banyak typo… Review, please dan bakal gue balas review kalian..**

 **Thanks^^**


End file.
